This project is designed to determine whether clinical pain, i.e. pain following dental surgery, stimulates physiologic processes that suppress pain perception. Normal subjects and dental patients will have measurements of cardiovascular responses, and pain threshold in response to induced pain (tourniquet test) and/or dental procedures in the presence and absence of opiate blockade.